To kill a bird who mocks
by bant
Summary: X23 is learning to get along with people. Soon my other stories 'KATYA' and '1 WISH' will be added. See how the mix works.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, I have started a new story based on X23 because she is the greatest ever. This is my new favorite x-man. So enjoy! Oh yeah I don't own Marvel or anything.

X23 sat on a swing in the park. Just, well, swinging. Musing over a less than perfect day. She was trying to enjoy the quiet for a little while. X23 had returned to the x-mansion a while ago. Still running from Hydra, and she needed help. She had found it at the mansion.

She let herself go higher and higher, then, at the top of her jump she leapt off. She landed perfectly silent. Walking home her internal clock told her it was getting late. So she picked up a run and was coming up on the mansion quickly. Only 1 more mile to go she thought.

She stopped at the smell of blood. It was just a run down rabbit. Although in the middle of the road it looked so helpless. Suddenly a hawk swept down and took it. She looked at its eyes. The evil yellow glinting, of course it wasn't really evil, it just looked like it. So X23 slowed down and walked for a while. Knowing full well she was late.

He stopped at the gates and sniffed for a minute. Logan was right there.

"Hi" she called out.

"You're late" Logan growled

"Sorry" she replied automatically.

" That's not going to cut it this time. You're grounded." Logan scolded

"Sure" X23 growled.

X23 walked up to her room Logan following close behind. X23 looked back at him.

"What?"

"You know full well what"

X23 reached her room and slammed the door behind her. She heard Logan growl and lock the door. She was locked in to stop her from escaping her grounding like last time. She put on some music but it was so low only she could hear it. It had been a long day.

FLASHBACK

X23 had been at school, minding her own business in the cafeteria. At school she was known as Lucy. She was eating lunch, all alone like usual. The x-men were afraid of her. They tried to hide it but she could smell it on them so she ate alone.

"Hey freak" Someone behind her called.

She looked, growling softly.

"Yeah you. Do you know what a swirly is foreign girl"

"Go away" Lucy growled.

"Its O.K well teach you." The stupid bully yelled.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, bub. Go away" X23 said menacingly.

"Oh, look she even has an accent" One of the bully's mates teased noticing the Canadian on sorry.

"Come here freak," The bully yelled again. Lucy was at the end of her rope now, and these guys were tugging at it. The bully laughed as Lucy walked slowly up. She calmly walked up to him and punched him in the face. She heard a 'crack' as his nose met her adamantium laced fist.

They didn't bother her anymore, but Cyclops did.

"Why did you do that?" He screamed.

"They were going to try to beat me up" Lucy said unconcerned.

"Leave the girl alone. Man" A voice said from behind both of them.

Well I will end this there. I will combine other stories later. But for now, there ya go.


	2. To find a bird who isnt

I could be working on finals but hey, who cares. I am more dedicated to X-23 than school. OK, going to add an O.C now.

" Leave the girl alone, man". It was the new recruit. He had captured X-23 s interest from the moment he walked in. The other girls said she had a crush but X-23 knew it was not. It was an interest in his abilities. He looked rather normal, light skinned, black hair that flew every which way, but that was minor detail. The most interesting thing was he had huge scaly wings protruding from his back, not to mention the fire breathing. He was not afraid of X-23 because he had never trained with her. Besides he though he was invincible. He had a tail too, to aid with his flight.

Xavier decided that because the cat was out of the bag and everyone knew who the mutants are, the newbie would go to school.

"Stay out of this, Ryuji" X-23 said not wanting him to get in trouble.

"No, that's not fair, you were protecting yourself"

" Does that kid have a healing factor?" Cyclops said.

"No but he chose to try and bully someone with one" Ryuji said smartly. "His risk"

"Danger room, at six" Cyclops said walking away.

"I warned you" X-23 said.

"I don't do well with warnings, Its more fun to break them," He said winking. X-23 just tilted her head.

'What strange behavior' she thought. (Hey anyone who's reading this, okay none, Ryuji means dragon man in Japanese)

"OK," Ryuji said after seeing her reaction. "Awkward. Well I was going to head to DQ after school, I saw one on the way here. Wanna come?"

"What is DQ?" X-23 said

"Dairy Queen" Ryuji said slowly.

"OK, I wish to know what this place is" X-23 said confused.

"Right. See you then"

X-23 shrugged and walked away. She took her math out. That was her next class. Hydra trained her but math was unimportant. From what she gathered even the teacher did not know why they had to do math.

Kitty suddenly sprang up on X-23,

"Oh my god, did he just like ask you on a date"

"Today is a date" X-23 once again confused.

"He totally did" Kitty made up her mind

"Kitty, what is a DQ?" X-23 said.

"Its an ice cream place, oh my god he is taking you for ice cream!" Kitty squealed.

" I like ice cream" X-23 said slowly, remembering when Jamie gave her a bowl of cold cream.

" I like have to tell everyone" And so Kitty ran off.

Later on,

Remy approached X-23

"I heard ya got yourself a date mon ami."

"Why do people say this. There is a date every day" X-23 said frustrated. Remy chuckled.

"Well if ya wound mind, mah cherie and I will tag along, non?"

"Um, OK. I don't care"

Ok that's all fer noe.


	3. Winged rebels

Woooow….I took an ultra long break there for a long time… well people… I'm back… I guess… anyways continuing…

X23 waited at the entrance of the school, where everyone waited for everyone they had plans with, this much she knew. Remy soon appeared at her side. She liked Remy, he was kind to her, and he said they had some similarities in their pasts or something, it didn't matter, he was nice and that was enough.

Rogue followed soon after, spotting Remy and walking over. She said 'hey' to X23 and gave Remy a kiss, and then they all waited. The crowd started to thin a bit, and they still waited.

"Ya sure he's comin Lucy?" Rogue asked after a while.

"He said he was, maybe he changed his mind" X23 said.

"Hell, no boy would ditch mon ami here, if dat boy don show he's toast" Remy threatened, quickly jumping to X23s defense.

X23 was silent, she had been told all day that she was going on a date, Remy had finally told her what one was, and she wasn't convinced. If he didn't show it would just prove her right, but she did want ice cream.

'Even without Ryuji, Remy and Rogue will take me to get ice cream I'm sure' X23 thought happily. These were good people, and they liked to do things like that.

No sooner was she thinking bout it then Ryuji burst out of the doors , slightly out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late guys, one of the teachers didn't appreciate my 'constant wing fluttering' in school or something… whatever… and yeah Rogue I got your note, I don't care if you guys tag along. Shall we go?" he spurted out in probably less than one breath.

"Ahm ready fer some ice cream, shall we?" Rogue said, cracking a grin.

"Remy ready fo anything, but how are we getting there?" Remy said, eyeing his bike.

Ryuji grinned, "Well, Remy and Rogue why don't you two take the bike, and Ill get Lucy and me there."

"An how in th hell are you doin that?" Remy asked, overly protective of Lucy, he always was.

"Chill, chill, well stay within eyesight, I was just thinking, I need to stretch my wings a bit after that school day." Ryuji proudly stated, flaring his wings.

"Well that's Lucy's choice, Lucy?" Rogue said, stopping Remy from any further parenting.

"Flying? I like flying" She said cracking a grin, she got to go flying and eat ice cream all in one day. Ryuji smiled, proud of himself, and wrapped his arms around X23. She shifted nervously, and pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Ryuji asked slightly confused.

"Your scent… something new" Lucy stated, unsure of what she was smelling. Ryuji laughed nervously. Lucy's thoughts were soon interrupted by Kitty calling to them. They all looked and found Kitty and Piotr walking over.

"Mind if we tag along?" Kitty asked.

"I brought the car" Piotr added.

"Ill drive!" Kitty exclaimed, and so she did. After all, Piotr couldn't say no to her. So after one insane car ride they made it to Dairy Queen, X23 secretly enjoyed Kitty's driving, it was fast and dangerous, a good thrill any day.

Soon the trifecta of couples arrived at Dairy Queen, each guy respectively paying for his date, and Ryuji paying for X-23, after all, Lucy was convinced that it wasn't a date. They all sat outside at the round stone tables; the brightly coloured umbrella fluttering over their heads. Lucy was intrigued with the new form of ice cream.

"Kitty… did you see that?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"What? Did I see what?" Kitty asked, momentarily pulling herself away from Piotr.

"The… the chocolate was liquid, and they held it upside down, and then… now its not liquid, how?" Lucy said, genuinely amazed.

"Well, the liquid in its warm state had been applied to a very cold surface, they dipped the ice cream in once it was settled into the cone and friction allowed it to stay in for a period of time before the molecules shifted and the ice cream slipped out. Now when the warm chocolate sits on the freezing ice cream it causes it to quickly become brittle and freeze in the position its in." Kitty said quite scientifically.

Everyone was staring at her. She just giggled and shrugged, and leaned against Piotr. The conversation generally went back to normal, when suddenly Piotr was hit with an ice cream cone in the back of the head.

"Ew, Dairy Queen sells to muties now? That's gross! I'm not coming here again." Said a tall and skinny girl with blond hair. She was wearing shorts and a tank top, was obviously preppy, and obnoxious.

"Same here" said one of her groupies, a shorter girl with brown hair. With that they staled off, but Ryuji wasn't ready to let them go just yet, he stood up and and fluttered over to block the path of the girls.

"What don't like mutants?" He quipped when the girls face contorted with disgust at his presence.

"Obviously not freak show! Get out of my way." Ryuji didn't budge.

"Well," He continued as if he hadn't heard them, "my mutant power is to turn into a dragon at will, but I can use all those other useful things like, flying and breathing fire whenever I want" He said examining his nails. He suddenly looked at her dangerously, the yellow slit in his catlike eye narrowing, and a smirk appearing on his face; "You seem to have a lot of hairspray on today.

The girl quickly got the picture, and moved around him, "Next time freak, your dead. I'm telling my boyfriend about you!" She threatened shrilly and stomped off towards her car.

Ryuji laughed and walked back to the mutants, all of whom were either amused or exasperated. He sat down next to Laura who was done with her ice cream and was eyeing his cone hungrily.

"Want it?" He said, offering the ice cream, he had already torn the chocolate off and eaten it.

Lucy nodded vigorously, and he handed her the cone, which she quickly devoured. Ryuji watched her, and as he did, he realized if he was going to try and make it with this girl, it would be nothing like he had ever experienced before.

Not bad eh? Well, sorry it took forever, but I didn't get any reviews.

So yes..

Please review, if not read


End file.
